An Old Story, Retold
by Otaku-Jeannie
Summary: Haru was seeking shelter from the rain and got a suprise instead. Slash.


An Old Story Retold

By Jeannie

Warnings: Slashy but not lemony, slight AU. Fluff lots and lots of fluff and a bit crackish.

Summery: Haru seeks shelter from the rain and makes surprising discovery.

Disclaimer: Jeannie does not hold any claim to the characters, no infringement is intended

Author's Notes follow.

Haru was wandering lost when it started to rain. Cursing his luck, the Ushi looked around for the nearest possible shelter before the rain got too bad. Fortunately, Haru spotted a small cabin not too far away. As Haru got closer it became apparent the house was not currently occupied and infact the rusted 'For Sale' sign suggested to Haru a low likelihood of someone barging in on him should he stay the night.

The inside was bleak and dusty but at least it was dry and there seemed to still be wood so Haru could make a fire. Soon enough Haru had a small but warm fire going and was sitting on a reasonable comfortable chair when he heard a soft mewing. Haru turned around to see a tiny ginger-colored kitten staring intently at him.

"Hey little guy." Haru called to the kitten, his gray eyes twinkling in mirth. It was true that the Sohma family didn't like cats but for some reason he'd always liked them. The kitten walked up to Haru who picked it up and began stroking its downy fur. "What are you doing out here by yourself." Haru asked as the kitten sprawled happily into his lap and began to purr contently.

For a while nothing happened and Haru continued to pet the kitten until he nearly dozed. The sound of the front door opening woke him up. Haru was surprised to see a large calico cat the size of a watermelon saunter casually in as the wind blew the door shut. For a moment the calico stared at Haru intently and then it did something that shocked Haru greatly.

"Shall we do it now?" The calico asked eagerly, causing Haru's eyes to fly open. The kitten yawned and raised its head.

"No, wait until Kyou comes." The kitten replied lazily, Haru was dumbfounded and looked nervously between the two cats. What was it and who was Kyou? "Scratch a little higher will you?" the kitten said before settling down comfortably in Haru's lap once more. Dumbly Haru complied with the request and the calico jumped onto the chair and draped himself around Haru's shoulders.

Haru was slowly getting a sense of normalcy when the door opened again. This time a brown tabby the size of a large dog strolled in casually, his tail flicking happily as he strode in. The tabby looked at Haru for a moment before stretching luxuriously.

"Shall we do it now?" The tabby asked with a yawn. Haru felt the sense of unease in his stomach swell but he continued to pet the kitten in his lap, perhaps hoping the kindness he was bestowing on the small beast would keep him safe.

"Wait until Kyou comes." The calico said lazily from over Haru's shoulder. Haru was beginning to get very worried as the tabby settled itself over Haru's feet.

Not long after that, the door opened a third time and Haru tensed as a Siamese cat the size of a tiger came in the door.

"Shall we do it now?" The Siamese asked eyeing Haru hungrily. Haru shifted in his chair, as panic began to slowly over take his mind.

"Wait until Kyou comes." The tabby said irritatedly. However, Haru wasn't going to wait for 'Kyou' to come. He picked up the kitten and quickly wriggled out of his char, placed the kitten on the now vacant seat and ran for the door.

"Tell Kyou I couldn't w-oomph" Haru's statement was cut short as he ran into something in the doorway. Haru felt relived to see what appeared to be another human with a towel over his head lying on the ground. The figure let out a groan and slowly rose to his feet.

"Tell me you couldn't what?" A handsome youth with ginger colored hair and crimson eyes demanded as he continued to try and dry his hair. Haru was too taken in by the other's beauty to form a coherent through.

"Uh…" Haru answered as he continued to stare at what could only be the Kyou the cats mentioned. "Would you believe I forgot?" Haru asked with a shy smile.

Kyou's eyes snapped up to Haru's face at that comment and at first it seemed he was going to make a sharp retort, when his expression changed. Both boys simply stood there looking at each other for a few moments oblivious to the audience who watched with bated breath. Haru was just about to reach out to Kyou when a clock Haru hadn't noticed earlier began to chime. Kyou cursed under his breath and the cats began to scatter. Kyou gave Haru a regretful look before turning to leave himself.

"Looks like you'll have to tell me next time." Kyou said before turning and following the cats out the door, Haru noticing a long slender ginger colored tail snaking from just above the hem of Kyou's pants.

"Wait, let me walk you home, maybe I'll remember on the way." Haru implored. Kyou looked at him with a mixture of home and sadness. He then took of the towel from his head, revealing two pointed, ginger colored ears peaking out from his hair.

"Once a human comes to the kingdom of the cats, they can never leave." Kyou replied warningly. Haru thought about it for less than a minute before making his decision…

Author's notes; the plot's loosely biased on the folktale "Wait Until Martin Comes" with a more slash friendly ending. Any feedback would be apreciated


End file.
